violettafandomcom-20200222-history
I Can See It in Your Eyes
I Can See It in Your Eyes is a song originally sung in Spanish by Pablo Espinosa and Jorge Blanco as Tomas Heredia and Leon Vargas. Lyrics English= Hard to explain I sit and watch you silently Do you ever know? I won't complain I know that some day you will see I'm not letting go One day you'll realize Our past is really our future But you're saying you don't love me anymore I'm waiting for the day You say you're mine Here I'm confessing That fairy tales are made When stars align 'Cause we are destined I know that you still feel it, deep inside I'll ask the question What is it you're trying to hide I know, I can see it in your eyes There's someone new He took my place right there beside you But it won't last Don't let him in I'll give you all the love to guide you In our broken past Promise me When you see the truth that You will come running You're the best thing in my life and that's for sure I'm waiting for the day You say you're mine Here I'm confessing That fairy tales are made When stars align When we are destined I know that you still feel it, deep inside I'll ask the question What is it you're trying to hide I know, I can see it in your eyes You're the reason that I'm here How can I live when you're not near I'm waiting for the day you say you're mine Here I'm confessing That fairy tales are made When stars align When we are destined I know that you still feel it, deep inside I'll ask the question What is it you're trying to hide I know I can see it in your eyes |-| Spanish= Como explicar No dejo de pensar en ti En nosotros dos Como escapar De una canción que hable de tí Si eres mi canción Puedo vivir como en un cuento Si estoy contigo Que revive a cada página el amor Aunque lo intente ya no puedo mas, verte de lejos Mis ojos ya no pueden ocultar, este misterio Me abraza el cielo y vuelo sin parar, hacia tu encuentro Llego a tiempo ya no estas, alguien ha ocupado mi lugar Recuerdale, que un día nos encontraremos y te perdera Dile también, que inevitable es el destino,no me detendrá Podrás vivir como en un cuento Pero conmigo Yo te besaré y despertara el amor Aunque lo intente ya no puedo mas, verte de lejos Mis ojos ya no pueden ocultar este misterio Me abraza el cielo y vuelo sin parar hacia tu encuentro Llego a tiempo ya no estas, alguien ha ocupado mi lugar Tenerte a tí y respirar Como vivir si tu no estas Aunque lo intente ya no puedo mas, verte de lejos Mis ojos ya no pueden ocultar este misterio Me abraza el cielo y vuelo sin parar hacia tu encuentro Llego a tiempo ya no estas, alguien ha ocupado mi lugar Gallery Video Gallery Trivia *This song was written by Tomas. *Leon and Tomas had to sing it for Gregorio's assignment. *In Spanish, the song is called "Verte De Lejos" (See You From Distance). *In the first season, Johnny Yong Bosch sings Tomas' part in this song, but it's unknown who sings Leon's. Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Songs